


Punishment

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of unsuccessful punishments involving Eric Slingby, William decides to try a more primitive approach.</p><p>Implied Eric/Alan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

"Slingby!"

A harsh cry rung out through the office and the reaper in question cringed. William sounded thoroughly put off, and Eric had a good feeling he was in for a harsh reprimand. He pushed his chair back from his desk and stood, grumbling as he headed down the hallway at a moderate pace. No sense prolonging the inevitable. It always seemed like the stuffy reaper had a bone to pick with him, and he'd nearly gotten used to it by this point. He didn't bother knocking, and walked on in, sitting in his 'usual' spot. William looked furious, jaw set, teeth grit. "Slingby." he began, taking a moment to compose himself. "Yea, tha's m' name." Eric said sarcastically, staring out the window behind the other reaper. "I assume you know why you've been called here?" the superior continued, ignoring the remark. Eric shifted in his chair. "'F I knew why I was bein' called I wouldn't a' come." he grumbled. the other reaper irritated him to no end, and the two were constantly butting heads. "You are here because it has been discovered that, once again, reaper Humphries has been completing nearly half of your assigned paperwork; a serious violation of protocol." William couldn't stand laziness, and Eric was quite the definition of the word. "What? He seemed happy t' do it. I don't see why it matters so long as it's done..." the shinigami mumbled, rolling his eyes. William's eyebrow twitched. "It is clear that normal methods of punishment are not getting through your thick skull, and I have no choice but to resort to rather medieval methods."

William pulled a ruler from his desk. "Hands on the desk Mr. Slingby." he ordered. Eric blinked at him. Surely this was a joke. He looked at William incredulously and placed his hands on the desk, only to wince as William brought the hard wooden object down over the tops of his fingers. "Oi! What th' ruddy hell was that for!?" William fought the urge to smirk. "Clearly the only way to get you to follow orders is physical punishment, Slingby." the ruler was brought down again. Unfortunately for William, Eric was prepared, and showed no reaction. He frowned slightly and cracked the ruler down again. Still no reaction. "It is clear that you are not learning your lesson Mr Slingby. Perhaps I must resort to desperate measures."

Eric stared at him, unable think of anything much worse, that is, until William spoke again. "Stand up, hands on the desk." Eric's jaw slackened. "Y'er jokin'." he scoffed. "Now. Mr. Slingby, or I will see to it you are transferred back to Scotland. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" he asked sadistically, knowing of the reaper's fondness for reaper Humphries. Eric set his jaw and reluctantly stood, bending to keep his hands on the table. "No way this is allowed." he muttered angrily, face flushing in humiliation. "Quiet. " William said, sharply cracking the ruler against Eric's arse. Eric inhaled sharply. It hurt a bit more than having his knuckles rapped. William spanked him again, this time with a bit more force. Eric grasped the edge of the desk, head bowed with the humiliation if the situation. William smirked rather maliciously. He loved this sort of power, and punishing Slingby only made it that much more delicious. "I think 30 lashes ought to teach you your lesson." he said, sounding a bit more professional. Eric said nothing, unwilling to give the other shinigami the satisfaction. William held in another smirk as he pulled the ruler back and brought it down hard; once, twice, three times in succession. He paused a moment, then three more, even harder this time. Eric grunted softly, it was a bit painful, and he tried not to think about the ordinarily sexual connotations of being spanked in such a manner held. William smirked as he continued Eric's punishment, stopping at increments of three until he'd reached the 30th hit. Eric's face burned with embarrassment, as his body had reacted abnormally to the harsh punishment; his trousers were tight. He remained bent over. "Leave my office Mr. Slingby." William said plainly, turning to sit at his desk. "I trust you've learnt your lesson."

Eric growled under his breath and turned quickly to leave the office, heading straight for the lavatory, finding an empty stall to relieve himself of his involuntary arousal, cursing William as he undid his trousers. He paused a moment to calm himself, there was no way in hell he would toss off with William in his mind. Instead he turned his thoughts to Alan, sighing as he took himself in his hand. He stroked himself slowly, imagining what it would be like to have Alan's mouth around him in the tiny bathroom stall. He bit his tongue to keep from making any sound, increasing his pace. He needed to hurry before he was discovered away from his desk. His mind provided him with a lovely fantasy of shagging Alan on his desk, and he came soon afterward, cleaning his hand off and buttoning up his trousers quickly afterward before heading back to his desk and reluctantly beginning his paperwork.

Perhaps he had learned his lesson.


End file.
